godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Military
The Military is the most frequently-occuring enemy against a monster in a monster movie. Humans do their best to eliminate monsters to save their lives and cities from Earth or Outer Space threats. In popular culture, the military are unable to destroy monsters in almost every monster & kaiju movie ever made. However, they have managed to kill King Kong, Destoroyah and Zilla. King Kong was the first monster movie to feature military weapons, starting in 1933. Toho Studios created the Markalite Cannons and MBT-92s as advanced J.S.D.F.-United Nations built weapons. The first film using Markalite Cannons was The Mysterians, and the MBT-92s' first appearance is Godzilla vs. Biollante. Japanese Self-Defense Force Showa Series *Godzilla Overview: Destroy Godzilla using the Japanese Self-Defense Forces to eliminate the threat. However, Godzilla became a good guy soon. Failure: In all films, Godzilla destroyed the military very easily. Films: Most Showa series films Location: Tokyo, but New York City in Destroy All Monsters where US Military fights Godzilla. Year: 1954 to 1968 Heisei Series *King Ghidorah Overview: Eliminate and pull off King Ghidorah in the skies of Hokkaido using 6 Air Force planes, (in the comics, MBT-92s) Failure: King Ghidorah destroyed all the Air Force planes. Film: Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah Location: Skies in Hokkaido Year: 1992 *Destoroyah Overview: Freeze Destroyah after finding its' weakness is extreme temperatures, and used Super X-3 to aim Freeze-Bombs at Destroyah in Adult Form. Success: Super X3 were able to freeze Destroyah and kill the creature, which contradicts that the military cannot kill a monster very easily or even at all. Destoroyah, probably one of the most powerful monsters ever, was destroyed by humans instead of Godzilla. Film: Godzilla vs. Destoroyah Location: Tokyo Year: 1996 Millenium Series *'Godzilla Vs. Crisis Control Institute and JSDF' Overview: Destroy Godzilla with a secret Full-Missile Weapon, that is extremely painful and powerful. Failure: A. The Millenian UFO knocked away Godzilla ending the first battle. B. Godzilla killed Katsura, head of the CCI in the film's ending. Film: Godzilla 2000: Millennium Location: Tokyo Bay in Tokai City (Japan) Year: 2000 (Millenium start) *Millennian UFO Overview: Blow up the Millenian UFO on top of Tokyo's Supercomputer data Tower using Cannons to restore Tokyo's computer service. Half-Failure and Half-Success: The UFO survived, but the computer data of Tokyo was saved from being drained by the UFO. Film: Godzilla 2000: Millennium Location: Tokyo City Year: 1999 *Godzilla Overview: The Earth Defense Forces were sent to defeat Godzilla when it was established in 2004. Success: Captain Gordon imprisoned Godzilla in the South Pole Area G Prison, but EDF freed Godzilla in order to save the world. Film: Godzilla: Final Wars Location: Antarctica, The South Pole, later named Area G. Year: 2004 Global Defense Force Robot-kaiju who were built by humans in Japan only to serve humankind from the threats of monsters, but not very common: *Kiryu (the best GDF member) in Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla and Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. *MechaGodzilla in Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2 *Mecha-King Ghidorah (built by Futurians, became the source for the materials for Super MechaGodzilla) *M.O.G.U.E.R.A., the most powerful GDF Member and appeared in Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla, but destroyed in a battle. *Jet Jaguar, only used in Godzilla vs. Megalon, and not built by military, but by human inventor Goro. US Military *Zilla Overview: Destroy Zilla luring fish as bait, submarine forces in a lake, destroy his offspring, and at the Brooklyn Bridge with Air Force. Success: Zilla was killed at the Brookyln Bridge by 12 missiles. Film: GODZILLA Location: New York City Year: 1998 *'HAMMER-DOWN Protocol Code: Cloverfield' Overview: Kill Clover using a possibly Neutron Bomb when tanks and guns fail to at Grand Central. Unknown: The fate of the monster was never explained in the film. However in interviews J.J. Abrams says it was killed by the HAMMER-DOWN Protocol. Film: Cloverfield Location: New York City at Hudson River. Year: May 23-24, 2009 at 6:42 A.M. *'Rumbling Vs. Rodan' Overview: Attack Rodan off of New York City when the pterosaur used by the Xilliens was turning New York into a lava-erupted wasteland. Failure: Rodan destroyed the ship Rumbling of the Earth Defense Forces using a sonic wave blast near the destroyed Statue of Liberty. Film: Godzilla: Final Wars Location: New York City Year: Future After 2004 (probably 2044) *'King Kong' Overview: Assimilate King Kong off the Empire State Building using four (six in 2005 film) Curtiss Helldivers. Success: King Kong lost the war after destroying only one Helldiver (three in 2005 film) and fell off the Building. Film: King Kong (1933 and 2005 film) Location: New York City at the Empire State Building. Year: 1933 European Forces *'Manda' Overview: Send and Use the Earth Defense Forces ship' Gotengo to defend the city of London from Manda before he makes landfall from the English Channel and destroys the city Success: Manda was frozen and destroyed by the Gotengo's absolute Zero Cannon before he could even surface. Film: Godzilla: Final Wars Location: London, England. Year: Future After 2004 *'Kamacuras' Overview: Use Earth Defense Forces ship' Eclair to destroy Kamacuras and defend Paris Failure: The ship Eclair was never seen destroyed, but Kamacuras was victorious and Eclair obviously failed since Gotengo was revealed to be the last ship not destroyed by the kaiju. Film: Godzilla: Final Wars Location: Paris, France. Year: Future After 2004 Gallery Godzilla-1954-photo2.jpg|Tanks aiming at Godzilla Smg.png|Super Mechagodzilla: first JSDF-United Nations built robotic monster Sequence 01.gif|Godzilla aiming Atomic Breath at Gotengo Category:Military